Limited Wings
by Flowerkey15
Summary: Hi, I'm Skye.In unfortunate events, Lyric and I have stumbled upon THE FLOCK and now helping them save the world. This story is right after MAX and right before Fang   .
1. Fear of the Unknown with wings?

_Limited Wings_

Chapter 1: Fear of the Unkown..with. Wings?

There was no time to explain anything, I grabbed Lyric's hand and ran as fast as I could out of that old smelly crap whole of a building we were trapped in for days. "Skye! Where are we gonna go? They're after us!" She bellowed to me as we reached the dark forest. It was about midnight I assumed. "I don't know! Maybe we can find a police station around here! C'mon!" I yelled as I saw two big guys coming from behind us, one screaming something to the other. They were on motorcycles so it was easy for them to catch up to us. _Why the heck were they on motorcycles? _I thought as more motorcycles had surrounded us. Lyric was full of adrenaline and _furious_, she scares me when she gets like that. We immediately got into fighting stances back to back, like always.

As the group of pathetic kidnappers inched closer to us, their leader came out and spoke; "Now now ladies, we don't have to get violent." The Leader said with a sincere tone. _Hah, that's funny. Not violent.. _"But if you insist." He motioned one of his henchmen to demonstrate what they'd do to us if we didn't cooperate. The guy picked up a twig and snapped it into many pieces. "Ohh noo please don't do that! That would huuurt." Lyric said with extreme sarcasm. The Leader twitched a little and snapped his fingers for the henchmen to engage attack. _Show time folks_.

I launched a kick to the chest at the first guy who was charging at me, making him fall to the ground breathlessly. "Split!" I yelled as two guys were coming from our left then our right. We jumped a few feet away making the fools run into each other like bulls. I had to chuckle a bit because I had to admit, that was pretty stupid. Just then A huge guy with _serious_ BO came up behind me and held me by my neck. I arched my back a little then elbowed him straight in the gut, which made him wheeze, but not let go. So I tried stomping on his foot, which in turn made him increase his grip around my neck. _I wasn't about to give in to this guy. Even though I'm almost out of oxyegen!._ Just when I was about to _attempt_ to flip this large man over my head, I heard The Leader say; "Look! We have your sister!" She struggled to get loose but another big ape had a M-16 to her head, and another with a very sharp knife to her throat. _Jeez can you say over kill?_ I thought. Then the guy that had a grip on me suddenly let go and dropped head first to the ground. _Uh. What just happend?.._ Then the guy holding the M-16 shot a few rounds and fell to the ground unconcious. The Leader, shocked and appalled "What is going on here! I demand to know now!" He explained as fear arose in his eyes, making them widen to see what was lurking in the dark. Then I heard a BOOM! I looked around franticly for Lyric who was on her hands and knees gasping for air, just as I was. I lurched over to her when a greenish gas appeared around us. _What the?.._ "Hurry cover your mouth!" I heard Lyric say before I inhaled once, I was so tired..I hadn't eaten in oh I don't know, 24 hours?..And when we did all we had was prison food: Stale bread and soild milk... I got dizzy, but before I fell unconcious I saw a dark person standing above me..with..wings? Impossible..Then I was gone.


	2. In with the new

Chapter 2: In with the neww

_What had just happened to me? I think I was knocked out by some gas or something. _I thought as I was struggling to gain consciousness. I was beginning to get more feeling in my body again. Then I was able to open my eyes. I blinked then struggled to sit up. I glanced around me having no idea where I was, it looked like an inside of a cave… _Great. Another spot we'd have to fight our way out of_… _Lyric!_. I saw her curled up in a ball. As I crawled near her I was startled by an unfamiliar voice _inside _my head. "_Don't wake her. She's sleeping peacefully_." It sounded like a really young girl. "Who's there?" I said quietly yet sternly. "_That's not important right now. Just don't wake her. She's resting_." Said the little girl I still didn't see. I half way didn't know if she was speaking aloud or if she was really inside my head.. I blinked again feeling woozy. I slowly laid back down loosing against my will to interrogate the little girl. Then I was out cold, once again.

"Skye! Skye! Duude! Wake up already!" I heard an excited Lyric. I haven't heard that tone in awhile. We must be near a weapon infantry or something.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I mumbled and tried to sit up. Surprisingly, I felt really refreshed. Guess I haven't had a good sleep in awhile. "Come over here and take a look." She pointed out toward the outside of the cave, we mysteriously were in. I stood and walked clumsily over to her trying to flatten my light brown hair. "What is it Ly?" I asked. Then she looked at me then looked out over to a river that was close. I finally saw what she was looking at… "Skye… Do you know what they are?. I mean they look like regular kids, but.. They have wings _attached _to them." Lyric said wonderingly as she watched the people down below. "Do you think they were the people who rescued us last night?" I asked looking at them in awe. A little envious because I _always_ wished I had wings. I stepped back a little, just so I was out of sight. "They must know we're here… Maybe we should introduce ourselves. In case they were our rescuers." Lyric said looking for a way down. "Now lets think about this Ly-" I was saying as I got cut off by two figures hovering in the cave entrance. _Their wings were so beautiful! And huge! _I ogled them in awe I couldn't believe what I was seeing.. There was a sort've dirty girl, about my age or older, I could tell she could be gorgeous if she was clean with clean clothes and all. Her wings were different shades of brown and white underneath._ Wow!_ …Then. _The_ guy, ohh this guy. He was magnificent, he had on black clothing and was a dark tan. I wasn't sure is that was dirt or not. Hard to tell. His wings were dark purple, more like black. Oh man. He was hot!.. They landed inside the cave making Lyric and I stumble back a bit. "Ok. First things first. Who are you and why were you guys with those men last night?" Asked the girl.

"Uh. _No._ First things_ first_. Who are _you_ and why did you save _us_." She's already challenging me? C'mon now. She moved closer to me, her face hard as steel, and her voice the same.

"Listen. Either you can take our help, or we could let you drop from 1000 feet in the air. Then. SPLAT! You'd be history." She narrowed her eyes.

"Ohh. I'm shaking." I narrowed my eyes back at her.

Lyric had came close to me putting her hand on my shoulder telling me that arguing with this girl was not a good idea. _Ugh. I hated it when she was right.. _"Sorry about that. I just don't like _anyone_ talking to me like that. Especially people we've just met." I said as I stepped back a bit.

"Like wise. Why were you guys with those men?" She asked again more calmly.

"We weren't with them on purpose obviously. But, we were kidnapped..So I'm guessing you guys were the ones that saved us right? Oh, and I'm Lyric." Lyric said in her serious business-like tone.

"Max. These girls might know something about Itex. I've seen them on the news once. They're parents work in the government I think." Said the boy to the girl, whose name must be Max.

"Itex... our parents work there. They refused to tell us anything about it though. Lyric and I aren't related but our parents work closley.." I said.

"Yeah. Those idiot kidnappers wanted information out of us too. They even tried calling our parents for ransom. But, they failed because our parents don't really care about us. You know, like they'd send us to school and give us lots of money, but we'd barely see them.." Lyric trailed off as I gave her that, TMI look I usually did when she talked to much about our family endevors.

"I'm Fang. We might need your help in our mission. First lets go meet with the others so we can make our decision." He nodded at Max. Then they ran off of the cave edge and surged back up with they're powerful wings and landed near the others.

I sighed and Lyric mumbled a "sorry" and we made our way down the steep edge. We were used to dangerous stuff like this. If your rich and bored a lot you tend to do stupid stuff, and if you're in a bad spot most of the time.

Once we made it down they all looked at us with a ton of anticipation. I sighed again. and introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Skye. And this is my best friend Lyric.." I said analyzing all of them. I wondered how old they are. It could range around 10 and 17.

"Oh my gosh!.."


	3. The Flock

"Oh my gosh!.." Said a young brown girl as she made her way over to us from the woods that trailed beyond the cave we were in. "I love your outfits! Oh wow you guys look so awesome! You know besides the little dirt and all!. Oh I'm Nudge by the way, hey you guys are the same race as me, that's so cool.." she trailed off as Max was giving her the 'shut up' look. I wondered what they were used to wearing, since what we were wearing was normal. Lyric was wearing a fitted Transformer tee, a purple hoodie, skinny jeans, and some black low top Converses. Today she had her hair down, which is naturally curly, and with light brown highlights. I had to say it looked good on her light skin. I had on a light blue A&F tee, ripped skinny jeans, and white and blue DC's. My hair was kind of kinky so I decided to pull it back into a cute ponytail.

"Well I guess its time to introduce everyone." Max said to her group. "I'm Max. The leader around here.. You already know Fang and Nudge so. That's Iggy, he's blind but he has really good hearing and can pretty much see without seeing.." She said pointing to a boy who was surprisingly staring off into space. "Yo." I heard him say. I glanced at Lyric and she was looking at him in an odd way. _Haha. Lyric's Already crushing on someone._ I thought. Max went on, "And that's The Gasman. We call him that 'cause he's really gassy." She gestured to the younger looking boy who had messy hair and fair skin, he was smiling up at us. "Hi" He said sincerely. He was adorable. "And that's Angel, her little dog Total, and her teddy bear, Celeste. And we are the Flock." Max finished giving the girl named Angel a smile. Angel waved at us. This was unlike anything I've ever experienced. They were so cool, I wondered how they were out here on their own.

"Nice to meet you all." Lyric said genuinely.

"Yeah same here. Hey do you think anyone knows you guys are out here? Are you guys like runaways or something?" I asked curiosity getting to me.

The one girl Nudge was the one to speak up first. She plopped down onto a rock and folded her skinny brown legs. "Well. I'm sure _someone_ knows we're out here. We're _always _on the run. Never have a home to stay inything…But anyways even though we always get into sticky situations we always have each other. We're like a kid family. But we aren't related. Well except Angel and the Gasman. They're brother and sister. We're all still pretty close! Which is so awesome because I couldn't live without these guys!" She finished. Max gave her a warm smile. "Which brings me to our next topic. How will they stay with us. When we fly we can't carry them. They're pretty heavy, we realized that last night. Plus, when we get attacked again, we're gonna need a quick escape. Which means they wouldn't be able to come with us." Max said.

Eeveryone was dumbfounded without any answer. We would need wings. This wasn't going to work out without them. So we got to know each other throughout the day while we thought about it. We even robbed a grocery store without anyone detecting us! It was awesome. Lyric, Iggy, and the Gasman were tempted to blow up the store but Max threatened them not to. These guys were growing on me already.

It was late in the evening when the sun was going down. Iggy and Lyric were talking about something explosive, sitting very, _very_ close around the fire we had made. Wow. They would be cute together. It seemed that Ly didn't mind that Iggy was blind. She seemed very fascinated with him. Gazzy,(his nickname, we got used to calling him that by the time afternoon was around) was messing with something he'd stolen from the store. He was a kid genius. Max had gone out and flown somewhere, she said she needed time to think. Angel and Nudge we cuddled around the talking dog Total. _Oh, I didn't mention that did I? Yeah. The dog talked! It was neat and weird at the same time. But he was pretty cool about everything. He was really melodramatic though._

By the time Max had came back we were all sleeping silently on the ground near the comfortable small fire. I was kind of sleeping. But not. There was something off around here. Well beside knowing that Max was around here on Watch. Then I suddenly felt extremely exhausted then fell into a deep sleep.

I was abruptly woken up by someone in black pulling me along the rough ground I looked around frantically. I tried to scream but I couldn't speak! _Where was Lyric?_ I struggled as much as I good looking for weak spot on my kidnapper, I saw a few other people dressed in black, injecting Angel with something. They must've done that to the others as well. _Well done on watch Max_ I hatefully thought as I saw Lyric kick free of her kidnapper. Then she was punched in the face _hard_, and fell unconscious. She was then put into a body bag. I was watching all of this trying to get free myself so I can save Lyric and get out of here. Then the person pulling me, dropped me hard on my head, making me then fall under unconsciousness, once again. We were kidnapped.


	4. Wings from the Wicked

_Part 1_

"Do you really think they know about us and what we do here?" asked a doctor to Dr. Dolling.

"I doubt it. Though, this is a great opportunity to test on 100% humans." said Dr. Dolling examining the his test subjects.

"Commence Avian DNA Operation Delta sir?" Asked the same doctor readying her tools to inject the subjects' bodies with bird DNA. Dr. Dolling nodded. And continued; "This DNA will cause the subjects to grow 13-foot wings in a matter of hours, make their bodies' extremely light. It would also give them raptor vision, agility, and extreme speed. We would need to put air sacs inside of them as well… Other abilities may come along the road if this experiment does not fail. These subjects must be kept under close radar. After we see how the operation goes, we must put a monitoring chip in them, just in case they escape some how." he explained.

"Ok. Lets get started." she said as other doctors in white coats were entering the room.

"Excuse me sir?" asked a curious younger doctor washing his hands.

"Yes?" replied Dr. Dolling.

"Sir, isn't this your daughter you are experimenting on?" he asked drying them off.

"Yes it is. Precisely why I am doing this. She will appreciate this when we are through. Besides, she wasn't much of anything anyway. Though she did wish for wings when she was younger. Well. Wish granted." said Dr. Dolling with an evil grin on his face.

"I see. Why the other girl though sir?" he asked again.

"No further questions!" Dr. Dolling barked. "But if you must know… Its because I wanted to. The girl's mother also gave me permission to do so. She will be here after the surgery is completed. Now begin the operation." He finished as he began to gather DNA from a tube. Then injected his daughter with the first vial.

"Max! There's no way we can just let them go like that!" an irate Iggy exclaimed.

"No Iggy. They've already put us off track. They can handle themselves." Max said harshly and turned away, as if ending the conversation.

"That's the most harsh thing you've said Max! If it were us you would be searching high and low for us!" said Nudge upset.

"But it's not you is it? We _won't_ go after them." finished Max.

"Fine. Then I'll go alone." said Iggy determined. Then he took a running leap and jumped into the air. Pushing down hard on his wings a few times, he was airborne, and heading south. The Gasman, and Nudge we behind him, just as Max yelled "Do you even know where you're going?" Fang shrugged then the both of them bounded off the ground and were behind the rest of the flock.

"Skye…Skye.. Skye!" someone was saying as they shook me awake. I struggled to open my eyes, the room I was in was a bright fluorescent white and hurting my retinas. I covered my eyes with my hand that felt weird. _Wait. Something is _Way_ off here. _I thought as I sat up, noticing I was on a hospital bed… Then I noticed him. My father. "What? Why am I here? What's going on?" I asked getting more and more paranoid. As I was waking up even more. My back felt _extremely_ tense. So I decided to stretch, once I did, something reached far out beyond me. "Take a look." said my father in a white doctor coat admiring something behind my back. I turned slowly and saw wings, about 12 or 13-feet. They were dark brown at the top, white with light brown speckles in the middle, then black at the tips. I gaped at them and jumped up and screamed. "Oh my God! What did you do to me?" I asked outraged and excited at the same time. I also noticed that Lyric wasn't here. _Did they do the same thing to her? Oh my goodness what the heck? _I thought. "We modified you. We injected you with bird DNA." Dr. Dolling said simply.

"But why? What is this place? Why did you do this to me?…Where's Lyric?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down Skye. Lyric is fine she is in the other room. Now, you are in a place called Itex. We're going to do a few tests on you, so you won't be able to leave. Got it?"

"Uhm. No." I said firmly and dipped low and elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could. I jumped off my bed and fell to the floor. _Woah._ I felt nauseous and these wings made my body feel unbalanced. _I guess I gotta get used to this now…Why is this happening?. _Dr. Dolling( aka my dad) coughed and gasped for air for about a minute as I tried to stand without tipping over. "Come now, I'll take you to see Lyric and you can eat. Then. You'll learn how to fly."said my dad. _This is a nightmare.._


	5. Wings from the Wickedpart 2

Chapter 4: Part 2

"Iggy we've been flying for 30 minutes now, we have no idea where we're going." Max said angrily.

"Shut up, I know where I'm going!" said Iggy frustrated. _I can do this. I don't need her to tell me whether or not I'm wrong. _He thought as he flew straight forward frowning. Then Angel flew underneath Iggy and smiled up at him. As if she knew he could see. "Iggy, I have an idea where they are!" she exclaimed.

"What? How do you know?" He asked extremely agitated.

"I..I just know. Trust me." She said quietly. Iggy felt that Angel knew the truth. He trusted her. So he told the rest of the flock to follow Angel. And so. They had another lead.

I fell to the ground heaving and gasping for air. Lyric struggled hard against her electric collar. We both tried our best to fly, but you know its extremely hard with 100 volts of electricity going through your body. I was surprised we were holding up so well, you would think we would die after this. Or during it really. Lyric's eyes were bloodshot. I knew that if she didn't eat or drink soon, she would pass out. _Oh yes. My evil conniving father didn't feed us. He threw on these miserable collars and put us in this manure smelling field to try and teach us how to fly. Oh thanks dad! You're sooo sweet!… _I thought as I heard someone shout: "Run!" I helped Lyric to her feet and we ran across the field. "Jump!" someone shouted again. Just then we jumped about eight feet into the air. _Yea I know. Impossible for a regular human. In which we were no longer… _When we jumped we spread our wings out and pushed down hard and accelerated in the air. Which was really hard to do because we had been at it for about an hour and a half. Getting yelled at, getting shocked to death almost, getting pushed to our very limits. This was just not good.

"Uhh. I'm hungry. Can we stop to eat or something?" complained Gazzy.

"No. We can't stop" said Iggy determined to win this rescue mission. He'd already decided to blow up the place.

"Lets land over at that water-fall for a break, ok?" said Max finalizing again. When they landed, Gazzy was the first to plop down on a weird shaped boulder.

"Jeez. Are we ever going to find them, I mean its been awhile an- He was cut off by a sudden rumbling sound from beneath him. He shot up off the rock and stared fiercely and curiously at the rock as it shrank into the ground. Then the rumbling came from all around. "Hurry, get in the air!" Shouted Fang as the rest of the flock hovered about 200 feet away from the water fall. Then suddenly the water began to move apart and it seemed as if a door had been left for there for a secret passage way or something. "You think this is a trap or something?" Asked Nudge looking around, memorizing her scenery.

"No, I don't think so. This looks more like a secret passage way into the building. You know, like how the ancient Greeks and Egyptians and great philosophers did back in the day." Total explained.

"Yea that's great and all Total. Can we get inside?" Asked Iggy.

"Angel, do you think they might be in there?" asked Fang.

"Yes. I know it.." Angel replied, sounding like she was doubting herself.

"Lets go." Iggy said determined to find this girl he just met. Max sighed and followed close behind him, as well as the others.

They all walked inside. The place was dark and filled with the smell of antiseptics. "So how are we going to find them _boss.`_" Max said harshly covering her nose. Fang took a step forward in front of everyone and took a look around, concentrating hard on any sound or sight that might look suspicious. "Sounds like we're in a lower part of the building. But it also sounds like something below us.. I can't really make it out." He

explained. He took another step forward the rest followed. When they reached the door across the room, it had a security pad on it. The Gasman went up to it and scanned it, seeing if it had some defect. Then it turned on and scanned Gazzy's eye. He jumped a bit and took a step backward. Then the room started flashing red and the security pad spoke: "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!" Then the floor opened up underneath them causing them to plummet to the depths of the building.

They traveled through dark tunnels, once there was light again and they were free from dark tunnels they spread their wings so they could stay aloft. The first ones that made it out were Iggy and Fang. Once they were able to see, from the brightness of the field, they got hit with something light and fast. Which caused them to fall. Again.

"Ow! Oh my god.! Just when I thought they couldn't hit us with something harder! Crap that hurt!" I complained as I sat up from the fall.

"You ok?" Asked the person who broke my fall.

"Oh jeez!" I exclaimed as I hopped off of Fang who sat there patiently for me to get up. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Kind of…" I said as I pointed to the shock collar and the wings that had been surgically been put in me.

"Whoa… That's incredible…Hey can you guys fly right?" He asked as the others came pouring out of the ceiling.

"Skye! Come over here quick!" Iggy yelled. I ran over to Iggy looking at his distressed face, noticing that Lyric was paler than normal and holding her stomach. Until now I had realized how hungry I was. Since we haven't eaten at all. Just then I heard people coming our way from outside of the field we were in. We needed to get out of here. "Uh!.. Quick! Any of you guys have any food or anything?" I asked as Lyric groaned in pain. Iggy pulled out a granola bar from his pocket and handed it to me. I went and kneeled over Lyric and opened the package and waved it in her face. I looked up. "You guys better have an escape plan before those goons come after us." I said as Lyric snatched the bar out of my hand and devoured it. _Dang. She looked awful. And zombie-like. She'd kill me if I told her that.._

"Holey Molley! You guys have _wings_ how did _that _happen?" Nudge said running up to us handing Lyric a candy bar as she sat up looking better. I helped her up as Gazzy yelled, "We've got company guys!" Max groaned aloud and ordered, "Back through the tunnels now!"

The little ones went first then Lyric and I, then Iggy, Max, and Fang. We were out. It was chilly outside but I could tell it was around 7 or so. "Iggy _now_ where are you going?" Asked Max in complete irritation. I wonder why she's in such a bad mood.. I thought as Iggy whirled around, back into the building and tossed something in there and came hurling back out.

"Was that a bomb?" Lyric managed to ask out of her dry mouth.

"Yeah, best get out of here. _Real_ fast." he said getting higher into the sky. Lyric and I struggled against our new wings. It was going to take awhile to get used to I thought again. Now the only problem was, getting these collars off...


	6. Hidden Charms

"Hurry everyone get higher into the air! NOW!" Max screamed. I flapped my wings as hard as I could to get higher and higher. Though I felt like I was going to pass out any second now if I didn't get anything to eat. I was guessing that Lyric saw that I was struggling and flew close to me. "You gonna be alright girl?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's just catch up. We're seriously lagging." I told her, seeing that the flock was about 100 feet ahead.

"C'mon get up here! Before that building explodes!" Max yelled at us. Lyric and I looked at each other and managed to straggle behind the rest of them. Before we knew it, we heard a huge explosion below us. Which in turn made me incredibly queasy. Not to mention that my head felt like it was getting ready to pop. I closed my eyes and tried to gain but was falling short. I fell into the smoke that had risen out of the explosion. _Damn I was tired of being the damsel in distress._ I thought as I fell, slowly, I was guessing it was because of the wings. "SKYE! NOO!" Lyric dived down to try and catch me. I saw Iggy dive and hold her back. "Fang!" He yelled. But Fang was already on it. I blinked a few times and held my breath as I realized I was inhaling a lot of smoke. Just then there was another explosion, one closer to us, which knocked us higher into the air. Still engulfed by the smoke. I felt like I was getting strangled, since I still had that collar around my neck. I reached up for it, and it was blinking rapidly. Just then Fang finally caught me and lifted me out of the smoke and ashes. "Skye the collars!" Lyric pointed at her throat and hers was gone. I poked at my neck, and it was gone. _Wasn't it there a second ago_? I thought. Then Fang looked down at me. I caught his gaze, his dark eyes and dark skin. I bit my lip and struggled to contain my thoughts of how I wanted to be with him and stay in this position forever. "I'm guessing the collars were sensitive." Fang explained.

"Uh.. Yeah." I blushed. "You can put me down now…" I said as I was getting skeptical looks from the others. "Oh. Right, sorry about that." He said. I saw a flash of anger in Max's eyes. I had a feeling she wasn't going to like me much.

We flew to a close diner below so we could finally get real food into our systems. From the looks of it, we were in Virginia. A common place Lyric and I ventured when we were bored in our families' houses. Once we were inside, my stomach growled furiously. "Ohhh my gosh I'm soo hungry." I complained as I plopped down in a booth. Lyric and Iggy scooted in after me. Fang and Max were sitting across from the three of us, the kids sitting at a table behind us. "So, I hope you guys don't plan on staying with us now that you have wings. You'll just slow us down." Max started as the waitress came to our table after waiting Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. She looked distraught and pale. "How can I help you all?" She asked clicking her pen and taking out her pad. We all ordered a bunch of hamburgers, fries, drinks, and deserts. Then I wondered aloud: "How are we gonna pay for all this? I mean I don't have any money on me." I asked wiping the drool off my mouth. _that is not cute! _I thought as Max said through mouth full's, "I have a credit card that magically appeared. So I'm sure that'll cover it." Then that was the last thing we said. We tore into our food like we were poor kids off the street. About a couple minutes later, I sat back and let out a sigh, that indicated that I was totally full. "Whew, that was sure tasty." I said with a sigh of relief.

"So where are we staying for the night?" asked Lyric.

"Uh I don't know we usually stay in a cave or in trees in a park." Iggy replied. Lyric looked at me with hopeful eyes. _I guess it wouldn't hurt_. I nodded and smirked. She then turned to face Max who looked solemn. "Skye and I have a place to stay, if you guys would like to." Lyric suggested to them.

"We have beds, food, and showers.. And from the looks of it you guys need a good bath, and sleep." I mentioned.

"Food, water, and a place to sleep? That's a done deal!" Iggy said smiling big. I couldn't help but notice that Lyric was glowing after so much we've been through. The other kids chimed in and agreed with Iggy. Max looked to Fang and he shrugged. Then she looked at Lyric and me. "So I guess we're following you guys. For now." She said.

"Well then. I guess we should be on our way. Its getting way dark so it'll be hard to see how to get in." I said as Lyric was scooting out of the booth. And within seconds we were taking off.

We flew about 5miles from the diner when we heard propellers of a helicopter coming our way.

"Ohh great, just great! More trouble! Heads up guys! 3 o'clock!" Gazzy said.

"Scatter!" Max ordered as we all dived, zigzagged, and dodged out of the way of whizzing bullets. After about 2 minutes of scattering, I got irritated.

"Wanna take out the chopper?" I yelled to Lyric

"Heck yeah!" Lyric yelled back and flew her way toward the 'copter, dodging and all. Since they were shooting at her, I took the other side. "Hey there. Nice day isn't it?" I asked nicely and punched out the guy that was behind the guy with a huge unrecognizable gun. Just then the helicopter shook. Lyric was crouching on the glass grinning at me. Then she pointed to the gun, and I nodded. The guy had been so concentrated on his goal, that he hadn't even noticed that I was behind him. Lyric busted the glass with something metal she had and took out the guys trying to fly it. I slapped the guy on the back of his head making him duck his head and turn around quickly. Leaving his gun unhandled. "Did I scare ya? Good." I said snidely. I grabbed his face and banged it against the side. Making his whole body limb. I turned to Lyric and motioned for her to get out. She did so and I followed quickly, as it plummeted to the ground and exploded fiercely. We high-fived each other and finally looked back to see the others. They were heading to the ground. Gazzy and Fang were carrying Iggy. He didn't look to swell since he had a blood spot on his chest. "Iggy!" Lyric squealed and dived near where they were landing. When they were on the ground, they lay Iggy flat on his back. "Oh no! What are we gonna do? Iggy's hurt bad! Should we take him to the hospital? Where is a hospital? Will he last till we get there?-" She was cut off when Angel put her hand on hers. Telling her that it was not the right time. Fang took out his pocket knife and cut open Iggy's shirt to see how bad the damage was. Iggy's face was pale and strained, with his eyes closed shut. They all crowded around him and watched intently as Max was cleaning away the blood. "C'mon guys back up, we need some room." Fang said to the kids. They backed away, but still kept their eyes on him. Lyric and I finally skidded to a halt, very clumsily. She ran over to him dropping to her knees. "Oh Iggy!.. What happened?" Lyric asked flabbergasted and completely upset. Max just looked at her in astonishment. I'm sure she was thinking how could some random girl fall for a blind bird kid in only 2 days?. My answer is that, love has no boundaries ((unless you are a pedo. Then GTFO)). "He got shot." Gazzy answered weakly, while he was over by Angel and Nudge. I went over to try and console them, they looked like they needed a good hug anyway. Lyric's eyes were tearing up, she leaned over his body, seeing that Iggy was shot in his rib cage. "Craap…Iggy how could this happen to you? You gotta wake up honey, you just got too!" Lyric pleaded as she held his hand. "What are you-" Max asked as she saw Lyric's eyes close tightly, and hand glow a hazy purple. "Lyric! Your hand!" I yelled to her. Though it seemed like she didn't hear me. Iggy winced and inhaled loudly then exhaled and slowly opened his eyes. Just as Lyric opened hers. "Oh my god.." Max said still in disbelief. "Iggy! You're okay!" Lyric squealed with joy and hugged him as the others did as well. Iggy sat up and felt his chest. "…It's gone. The bullet.. It's gone.. Lyric.. What did you do?" He asked amazed.

"Huh? I didn't do anything.. I just wished that you would wake up and be better…" She said as she thought.

"Ly, you had purple stuff coming out of your hand." I told her.

"What? How.." She asked looking confused.

"You can heal." Angel spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Lyric asked with wide eyes.

"You can heal people. You just learned a new ability!" Angel said happily.

"A new ability huh.. I can heal? That's… SO COOL! WOW!.. And I guess.. I healed Iggy then." Lyric said excitedly.

"Well thank you. I can't tell you how much that meant to me." Iggy said warmly. Lyric blushed a cute pink.

"No problem.. I'm glad I did though." Lyric said smiling at him. It really was a shame he couldn't see her, I'm sure he'd notice her glow, and her smile. I'm so happy she was smiling again. No matter how much money we had, no matter all the stuff we got. She still seemed unsatisfied. I was only going along with this because of her. I want her to be so happy..

"Ok. Now that things are underway, how bout we make it to where you guys were gunna take us." said Max.

"Right. Follow me." I said and did a running start and leaped into the air. We were about a mile away from out hideout. Hopefully this was a good idea.

About another mile later we were entering a cave and walking in.

"How much further? My feet are killing me!" Nudge complained while she hung her head and slouched.

"We're almost there. Don't worry. Ly your hands clean?" I asked Lyric, knowing that we probably wouldn't get in if they weren't.

"Uhm. Yeah. We're good." She replied checking her hands.

Another 5 minutes and we were deep into the cave. The height of the cave was really tall. It was about 15 feet. We usually leave a ladder out when we need to get back in.

"Well. It's the end of the cave, now what?" Fang asked. I turned to Lyric, "You ready?" I asked her.

"Hey I betcha we don't need the ladder. How 'bout I try jumping?"

"Sure, go for it." I told her. She smiled then positioned herself, and jumped and hit the top of the cave, staying up long enough for the sensor to go off and buzz us in. She dropped and said. "Get ready to drop guys."

"Just what do you mean drop?" Max asked, right then the floor beneath us widened and we all fell in.

We slid down our slide, Lyric and I laughing hysterically as the others screamed. When we got out, we plopped on the couch, Lyric and I were shot onto the bean bags that were in the living room.

"Well. Welcome home."


	7. Within The Walls

Chapter 7:

"Whoa! How'd you guys get all this down here?" Asked Gazzy in awe at our under-cave suite.

"We built it. It took some time. And an even longer time to design everything." I told him as I was helping the others to their feet.

"So this place is completely safe right?" Asked Max.

"Totally." Lyric said.

"So like, what if the walls crash down or something? Asked Fang.

"Well you are just a bundle of joy ain't ya… We have a shoot, we jump through, and it shoots us right out, and into the forest below." I said, then I caught Fang rolling his eyes slightly. I wouldn't take that seriously.

"This place is so totally amazing! I love it! How many bathrooms do you have? Oh and how many rooms? I mean I know it's the two of you, but this place is huuuge! Can we look around? Oh and where do we sleep?" Asked Nudge excitedly.

"We have two bathrooms, one is across the hall from my room, and one is right next to it. We currently have… three rooms. One is mine, one is Lyric's and one is the game room. We usually sleep in the game room when we have our competition's, so we brought some beds to put in there." I told her.

"Yeah, and.. I'm guessing that the girls can share our rooms, and the guys can share the game room?" Asked Lyric, looking to my approval.

"Yeah, there are two beds in the game room. And one of you girls are going to have to share beds… Lyric and I can share the sofa bed." I said looking at them all.

"Nudge gets her own room, she is voted the worst sleeper, she'd kick you right off the bed. Iggy and Gazzy can sleep together, Fang can get the other bed, and Angel and I can sleep in the other bed.." Said Max.

"Okay then. Lets get the tour going then." I said.

Nudge decided to sleep in Lyric's room, Max and Angel in mine. Pretty much after we past the game room, the boys had fell in love and started devouring the games.

After the tour, and dragging the boys out of the room, we ended up in the kitchen, snacking on what was left in our fridge. Which was some what full when we got here. _We're probably going to need to do a little shopping tomorrow_.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." said Angel biting into a scone.(Lyric loved making those)

"Oh no problem sweetie. It's great to finally have guests here." Lyric said truthfully. _I knew she was getting sick of it just being the two of us. _I thought.

"This place is very modern, and quaint, it amazes me how you live like this down here. Said Total quietly.

"What's wrong Total? You haven't said much in the past few days." Said Max.

"It's Akila. He misses her." Said Angel, stroking Total's black fur.

"Akila?" I asked, tossing out my pudding cup.

"It's his doggie girlfriend." Said Iggy. Lyric chuckled.

"Oh and what's so funny huh? Is it so impossible to have _dogs_ fall in love? WHY IS THAT SUCH A CRIME?" Said and upset Total.

"Calm down Total. She was just kidding, no need to get all sensitive." Said Iggy defending his lady. _Hah, his lady._ _They were practically dating now. It's been what, six days? Yeah. I'm pretty sure. _

"Whatever. I don't need this abuse. I'll be in Skye's room." He huffed and trotted off to my room and closed the door with his back paw.

"Aw, poor guy, will he be alright?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he's just a little distraught that's all." Fang answered shaking his head.

"Okay, I'm sure he'll be fine by morning, I left him a little treat on his doggie bed I made a few minutes ago." I said.

"That was nice of you." Max said.

"Skye loves animals. She even thought of being a vet. Oh hey would you guys want to go shopping tomorrow?" Asked Lyric.

"Shopping? Shopping where? At a mall? Ooh I hope we buy clothes!" Said Nudge practically jumping up and down in her chair.

"Sure, why not. But you guys are paying." Said Max folding her arms over her chest.

"No problem. We might need to stop by a bank or something." Said Lyric.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright guys, lets get some rest." Max told her flock.

Everyone showered and went to bed, I saw Max tucking the little one's in and kissing them goodnight. She was so motherly it was astonishing. Lyric played Mortal Combat with Gazzy before she came to bed. I had my earphones in and was writing in my journal, Lyric hopped in the bed and kicked me gently. Letting me know she was there. I took out the buds and wrapped them over my ipod, and closed my journal. "Hey." I said looking at her as she was resting her head on her hand at the other edge of the bed.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. It's just been a long… and surprising day." I told her.

"I know what you mean, I still don't know how I feel about this healing thing…"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, we always do, right?"

"Yeah, you're right… _The Sun will rise and set.." _

"_With every lyric in every song."_

"_With every star in the sky."_

"Goodnight Ly." I said grinning at her.

"'Night Skye." She said smiling then laying her head down on her pillow. I reached over and turned off my light. Then I was sound asleep.

In the morning, before the sun was completely up, I got up, washed up, put on my exercise gear, and headed up the spiral stairs the lead outside. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door the was on the ceiling, and unlocked it. I pushed it open and stepped out. When I was out I stepped out I closed the door and stepped on it. To make sure it was closed tight. I knew what time it was because I had clocks all around the suite. Now I was starting at a good running pace out of the cave. I jumped down when I reached the end, the jumped was about 6 feet. I landed gracefully and started my normal route. I would've woken up Lyric but she looked to peaceful to wake up, besides, someone had to watch the suite.

I began to think about all the things that had recently happened to us. Wondering if this lead to something important. The way we had been injected with avian DNA, the wings, the flock, Lyric and her ability to heal. The helicopter mess. What was this all leading to? I needed to know. Then I began to wonder about Max. How she's so wonderful at being a leader with her flock. How motherly she had been last night. I'm sure she's been at that for a long time now. Then I began to wonder where my own mother was. She suddenly disappeared when I was about ten years old. I loved her with all my heart and she vanished. Lyric loved her too. She'd always been there for us. She even helped us build the suite. She'd been our main source of money. She left us with about 5grand. And we were just about out. We were almost certain that she had died. But I can't help the feeling that she's still out there. Waiting for me. I miss her…

I stopped running so I could wipe my tears from my face. I need composure. I took a deep breath and ran then jumped into the air releasing my wings. I was high into the air in a few seconds. I was swooping, and diving, when I saw the sun peeking over the horizon. I smiled. I loved this view. Some like the sunset best, but I love the sunrise much more. It's so comforting. I decided to fly home after a few minutes.

A few hours later, we all were dressed and flying toward the nearest mall. My wings started cramping after about six miles. I'm sure Lyric was in pain too. But she doesn't like to tell anyone if she's in pain. She only tells me if she's in really bad shape.

"Hey guys… can we take a break?" I asked. Max nodded, surprisingly and swooped down. As did the others. Almost as if it were rehearsed. These guys are magnificent. "Hey. Did anyone notice that weird looking house over that way?" Asked Nudge pointing west of our direction.

"Yeah. What about it?" Asked Fang.

"Well. It's kinda freaking me out." Said Nudge giving a noticeable shiver.

"What's it look like?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh, well. It's big, and white, and square… It's like a mini building. In the middle of nowhere. That's why it's freaking me out." Said Nudge truthfully.

"Well I say we go check it out." Said Gazzy already going in the direction Nudge had pointed.

"Gazzy! C'mon! Get back here!" Max yelled.

"Well. Guess we're going to the house." said Fang following Gazzy, Lyric, and Iggy.

"This is so absurd." Mumbled Total.

We got into the house fairly easy. We looked around for awhile. None of this had looked familiar. But now. This place was creeping me out. "SKYE! COME HERE QUICK!" Screamed Lyric, everyone came into the room she called.

"What? What is it?" I asked her, looking around, it looked like an office of someone.

"Look… she has mom's eyes.." She said quietly.

"What?…" I asked and went near her. She was crouching over an old hybrid of some sort , she was vanilla colored, skinny, and had floppy ears. Also, she had greenish hazel eyes. Like my mother. I dropped to my knees and looked the dog right in the face. She looked like she had been crying. Or is really tired. I petted her head. She put her head down and scratched at her collar. I looked at Lyric. "I think she wants me to take off the collar." I told her. She shrugged. The others had came and crouched beside me as well. I snapped off the collar. And she… _cleared her throat._ A few seconds past. Which felt like minutes. The dog _smiled_ sincerely. "Oh my god.." Said Lyric.

"Hi sweetie." The dog said. No one else could have a voice that pure of gold. I saw Lyric's eyes tear up.

"…M-Mom?" I choked.


	8. Breaking Down

Chapter 8:

"Yes hunny. Its me…" she said sadly, setting her head on my lap. I shot up to my feet, horrified.

"You are not my mother! She… she disappeared a long time ago!" I yelled. This couldn't possibly be true…it can't, and why would she be a dog?

"Can I explain?" She asked looking at me and Lyric.

"I," I hesitated for a moment, "I guess.." I said sitting back on the floor, but a little farther away, very hesitant.

"When you were about 9, your father and I started getting into huge fights.. I was looking into what he was doing in his research. And I found the most horrid things… What he was doing…and getting paid for it… there was no way I was going to let this go on. Your father found out about my research, and forced me to go to his lab with him. And well… after a bunch of needles, injections, blood taking, body transformations.. I am now a… mutant dog.. I suppose." She finished sadly once again.

"How is that even possible? You were with us most of the time." Lyric pointed out quietly.

"Whenever I was… at the place that used to be home. You and Skye were usually out playing somewhere. Besides, I had to find out. Skye, your father was way out of control… Which brings me to my next point. How did you get here? And who are these people?" She asked scrunching up her nose. It was still hard looking at her. I would have never imagined anything happening to my brilliant, beautiful mother, who was always so kind to everyone. I hated to even believe she had become this fragile beast… Dad had really done this to her? No. He hasn't been my father since I was at most 7. He was a monster. He had to come down from his reign of terror… I will never forgive him for what he had done to my mom! Never.

I was clenching my teeth together so tightly and thinking so hard I hadn't even heard my mother calling my name.

"Skylar!" She practically barked.

"Huh, what?" I asked blinking rapidly trying to calm down.

"You're real name is Skylar?" Asked Gazzy skeptically.

"Yeah. I just liked to be called Skye though. It sounds better" I said to him.

"So now that I know who you all are. Uhm. How did you get here? And why this place?" My mom asked then scratched the back of her head with her back paw. I looked away.

"We flew down here for a rest and then I had a weird feeling about this house and Gazzy decided to go check it out," Nudge paused. "So we all ended up in here. Talking to you." Nudge said with a half smile.

"Sorry for the intrusion. These guys are kind of an orthodox… I feel your pain." Said Total at Max's feet. She gave him a little kick from the insult. It seemed as if my mothers eyes had widened as she looked at Total. "I understand, thank you. Though this place could never be home." She said with tears coming to her eyes. I remembered when I was little, I promised my mom that I'll hurt whoever made her cry. She never did, that's why it was painful to see. So instinctively I went to hug her and put my head on her side.

"Mom I'm so sorry this happened to you." I said to her. She shook her head and blinked her eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you again. Same with you Lyric hunny." She said, then stood on her paws and shook her fur.

"Where are you going?" I asked moving out of her way.

"I need to show you something important.. And I have a feeling you all will like to know this information. It could help on your quest." My mother said walking over to a huge wooden desk.

"How'd you know we were on a mission?" Max asked.

"Well, people just don't stumble upon a house and go looking inside unless they were trying to find something." My mom said. Then I heard clicking, I went to go see what she was doing and saw that she was turning the dial on a combination lock. It popped open. She pulled the drawer open with her teeth and shoved her snout in it, sniffing around. She pulled out two folders. One read 'Subject Revenge' and the other 'Count Down To Annihilation'. "Your dad had a dry sense of humor." My mom said looking at me.

We all crowded around the desk, I picked up the folder that had 'Subject Revenge' on it. Max picked up the other. "You remember your cousin Ryna right Skye?" My mother asked me, as I sat on the floor with Lyric right next to me. I nodded and read something that had caught my eye.. _They'll never suspect it coming. I'll kidnap their daughter and mutate her. The stupid Logan's with their perfect lives. The cheerleader and the football star. With their perfect little girl. Always bragging. I'll show them how 'perfect' their lives can get._

I had to stop reading. He kidnapped Ryna? The last time I had seen her… She was like five!

"No way! She was just a little girl!" I said with fear in my voice. She had been the sweetest thing. She was smart too. We had become great friends. Until her fifth birthday where my dad had gotten into a huge argument with her parents. That was three years ago though. I wonder if she's still alive…

"The white-coats kidnapped all of us when we were just babies. We never got to meet any of our parents. Except for Max." Iggy mentioned as he leaned up against a wall. He was also next to us.

"He hated them Skye. He felt that children were useless. He began to believe that they were only born to be experimented on. Same with your parents Lyric." My mother explained and plopped on the ground with a rough "ooof". This is craziness! He's been doing this for a long time without me even having the slightest clue! My blood was boiling at this point. I heard heavy heaves coming from my mother, with her eyes closed tight. I quickly put down my papers and went over to her. "Mom, you alright?" I asked scanning her. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Except for her breaths, that were now coming heavier, and quicker. "Mom?" I asked and shook her a little, not knowing what to do. Wait! "Lyric! Use your healing again!" I yelled to her. She scrambled over and held her hand tight.

After about a minute, my mothers breathing slowed and she began to open your eyes. "You did it Ly." I said with a small smile. She just shook her head. "You didn't?" I asked.

"Nothing happened." She shrugged then looked at her hands.

"Skye." My mother said, almost inaudible.

"Yeah?" I asked, afraid of what she was going to tell me.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again. I didn't think I was going to make it." She said sounding _very_ old.

"What do you mean? Of course you were going to make it. You're "invincible", remember?" I told her. Having quick flash backs from when we were older. She smiled, kind of.

"I told you that my love was invincible darling. I'm so proud of what you girls have become. So strong, and radiantly beautiful…" She trailed off, closing her eyes. Tears formed in mine as I realized what was getting ready to happen.

"I'm so glad to have seen you both. I love you both so much…" She trailed off again.

"Mom?" Lyric and I said at the same time. We were crying by now, Lyric was sobbing, and tears were streaming down my face.

"I just wanted to see you once more… So proud.. So happy.. I love you…both of you.. So.. so.. much.." She ended.

"This… can't be!… She can't die! No way! She was the only one who loved me! She was like my mother! No no no no no!" Lyric buried her face in her hands. I stood up. I was shaking with fury. I kept clenching and unclenching my fists. "He will pay." I said in a low, chilling voice. "HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER! MY MOTHER! DO YOU HEAR ME DAD! I'M COMING AFTER AND TAKING YOU DOWN! YOU DUMB BASTARD! I HATE YOU!." I screamed. I was breathing heavily when I had noticed that the flock was stepping away slowly. Even Lyric. I kept on thinking. That bastard will die, that bastard will die… THAT. BASTARD. WILL. FREAKING. DIE!

I was glaring at the now soulless body that belonged to some helpless dog and now my mother. I need to find him. I closed my eyes tight.

"Skye!" Was the last thing I heard from Lyric.

I felt a gust of wind fly past me. I had my eyes still shut. I had no idea what was going on. When the wind had stopped, I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a different area. Had I….just.. Teleported? What?


	9. Lost memories and Broken hearts

Chapter 9:

I looked around …I was inside an… underground room perhaps… _What the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself as an increasing headache arose. I then began to realize what was causing my headache. It was a smell. It was the most acrid smell I'd ever inhaled in my entire life! It was the smell of… something burning... Almost like.. Death.. I blinked a few times as confusion re-entered my brain.

The room was dark and cold... My heart beat started to slow but was a hard thud in my chest.

I took a cautious step forward and heard a small gasp. I quickly stepped back and scanned the room once more. The lights were dim, there were crates, tools and medicine bottles that were full. There was also another room a few feet from where I had stepped.

I decided to go see what was in that room. After all, I am here for blood, so I thought. With that thought in mind I quickly rounded the corner to the room and saw nothing but empty cages stacked on top of each other. Though there was one off to the side of the room that caught my eye. There was a small being inside, it was huddled in the back of the cage. I lowered my cynical thoughts and went over to the cage to get a closer look. As I stepped closer. I heard a small plea. The small voice said, "please!.. Please don't kill me!.."... I cleared my own voice and spoke softly, "I'm not here to hurt you… I can help," At this point I was now a foot away from the cage and could see a average sized girl, around 9 or 10, by the looks of it. She had long pure black hair… with what looked like wings on her back. _Jeez, what is up with scientists and wings nowadays?_ I thought as the girl turned to me slowly, showing me her reddened eyes. She looks like she would have a beautiful color in her eyes without all the pain, fear, and sleeplessness in them. She also looked really familiar. I couldn't put a finger on it. "Can you really… help me?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I could try. This combination lock doesn't look that hard to crack. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Ryna…" She said softly.

"Ryna…Ryna Logan?" I asked her. It couldn't be my younger cousin. That's crazy talk! _They'll never suspect it coming. I'll kidnap their daughter and mutate her. _From that… It is Ryna! _Holy Crap!_ I thought loudly. I quickly got the lock off and opened the cage door, she moved to the far end of it. "Ryna, it's me! Your older cousin Skylar! Don't you remember?" I asked her. She just shook her head no.

"I..I don't remember anything." She said sadly looking down to the cage floor. I guess it didn't shock me much because, with all the trauma she's been through, there's no wonder she lost her memory. The only question that's bugging me is. What _exactally_ did my father do to her? That question will be answered.

"Well. We're family. And that means that we stick together, and trust each other. You think you can trust me?" I asked in my most honest tone. I held my hand out to her and she just looked at it. Then she looked at me for awhile.

She finally took my hand, cautiously, and I pulled her out. When she got out she stood and stretched her wings and looked at me with serious sadness. But now, I saw a glimmer of hope. I suddenly hugged her tight and she was so alarmed that she stumbled back a bit. I whispered that things were going to be ok, and she hugged me back and started to cry. I let her weep for a minute or two and told her that we needed to get out of the building. She wiped her face with her nasty gown she had on.

"I think… the fastest way to leave here is… up the stairs and out the main doors…how did you get here?" She asked sincerely.

"Sweetie. I don't even know. Lead the way. I'm right with you. You don't have to be scared anymore." I reassured her with a smile on my face. She walked me to the locked door that lead to the stairs up. I found an object to break it off. Ryna winced a bit and gave my a dry smile. Just then I heard her stomach growl loudly. "Oh, don't you worry about that. We'll get you something to eat." I told her and grabbed her hand and went up the stairs.

When we were up, it had seemed like all the scientists went on a lunch break or something. Although that retched smell was still in the bright white halls. We covered our mouths and moved quickly to the elevator that lead to the surface. Apparently there were more directions to her inner map. The higher level didn't reek of rotting carcasses. The whole building seemed like it was empty. Perhaps they were out because the smell. I began to wonder what that was exactally. It gave me chills.

We were swiftly walking down a hall, and I saw a door that had "Dr. Dolling's Office" on the tag of the door. I stopped dead in my tracks. Ryna stopped too, looking really concerned. I looked to the right of me, and it looked like there was a storage closet.

"Ryna. I need you to get into that closet until I come and get you." I said sternly. With anger re-filling my body once more.

"O-ok, will you come back for me?" She asked me sweetly.

"Of course. Now, get in the closet. I'll be back shortly." I told her not really knowing the outcome of the next event.

When she was safely inside the closet I reached for the knob but my father beat me to it. We were standing face to face. Speechless. Then when I saw that disgusting smirk on his face I swiftly took my foot and kicked him where he gets none. He crouched over in pain but before he was to low I upper- cutted him in the face and jabbed him in the stomach. Which made him stumble back into his room. I went in and shut the door.

"What are you doing Skylar?" He asked spitting out blood.

"What should've been done a long time ago." I said with pure hate in my voice to fuel the whole U.S Military. He had slight shock in his face. And with that. I lunged at him with all my force, pain, heartache, and built up anger.


	10. Switching Sight

Chapter 10:

"Skylar! You don't have to do this!" My father cried as I had him in a strangle hold.

"Oh but I do father. For all the people you've killed! Tortured!" I stopped before I started crying and tightened the hold I had on him. His face began to purple-

{Lyric: Skye! Let me tell my part!"}

{Me: No! I'm just getting to the good part!}

{Lyric: Pleeeeeeease! Your part is all gory and stuff, just let me lighten up the mood! C'mon! Let me do it.}

{Me: Ugh! You are such a brat. Fine go ahead.}

{Yes! Thanks Skye! -punches the air-}

LYRIC'S POV

As you know, Skye left. Well, I couldn't just mope around until she came back so… I did what I do best… I sucked up the emotion and put on a smile that said "Wow, I'm so happy today!" And went shopping. Plus! Max, the Flock and I all needed some new threads.

"Are we there yet?" Gazzy whined.

"Yes, It's been hours and I'm hungry and-" I cut off Nudge before she started rambling. I giggled a bit, "It's only been 30 minutes you guys." We flying of course and would be there in no time.

Once we got to the mall, we snuck to the back entrance.

"Hold it guys, you know the routine, check for escape routes and anyone who looks _too_ perfect to be human, those are Erasers." Max stated as she stopped us.

"Erasers?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain later" She told me. I looked at her and shrugged. "Alrighty." and went through the door.

I knew Nudge would absolutely love it here, and when I looked at her, I discovered a happy and excited face. You could tell she was screaming "OMG, OMG" on the inside.

"So, who wants to get their clothes fir-" Before I could finish Nudge and Angel were shouting "Me, I do, I do!" I smiled "Alright, you two find a store then we'll shop for everyone else." They smiled brightly and picked out what they wanted, each from a different store.

"I'm guessing I can go next?" Fang asked with both hands in his pockets, standing like one of those male models.

Shocked, I responded with, "Seriously? Sure." and he walked us over to a store called "Hot Topic". While he looked for what he wanted, Angel and Nudge were showing me their outfits. Angel got a pink shirt with hearts all over, and a pair of blue jeans. As for Nudge, she got a blue sequin top with a black cardigan and some skinny jeans. "Niiiiiice, I love both outfits! Fang? You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He responded. The cashier began to ring up some black skinnies, and a black V-neck.

"Now I'm guessing the All Mighty Max gets her stuff now?" Iggy asked. Max playfully elbowed his arm. "Yep, my turn." She responded.

Max took us to a clothing store called Hollister. She got a pair of skinny jeans, a green shirt with a silhouette of a seagull on it and a grey hoodie. Iggy then sighed. "Our turn." Gazzy tapped his shoulder "I'll lead the way and describe all the clothes to 'ya Ig."

Iggy nodded and followed Gazzy's footsteps. I could only imagine how being blind must be. I still liked him no matter what though. ANYWAY!… We walked into the store and they tried on a few things, after that the cashier rung them up. Gazzy got some jeans and a yellow shirt with a bomb on it. Iggy got a dark purple v-neck and a regular pair of jeans.

As the cashier was about to hand me the receipt, I wrinkled my nose a bit. "Oh my gosh, what's that-" I started and then began choking before I could finish my sentence. The rest of the Flock, all except Gazzy, went into a coughing frenzy and we all ran out.

"I see you finally lived up to your name Gazzy." I coughed out as we all ran out of the store.

Gazzy walked out of the store, "Sorry guys, that one snuck up on me." He shrugged and smirked.

"Dude, I can still smell it! We need to leave this wing of the mall." Fang said with his mouth and nose in his shirt. "I agree!" Nudge and we all ran towards the food court along with everyone that was in the West wing of the mall. "Mommy, Mommy, look at the girl with the wings!" A little boy said pointing. We all froze in mid-step. Fang slowly turned around and looked at me. He quickly put the bottom of my wing in my jacked.

"Alright, up and away!" Max shouted.

"Wait! Not in-" I tried to say but she already flew through the glass ceiling of the mall, "here" Angel finished and we all flew after her.

"Lyric, what were you thinking?" Max said disappointed.

"I thought I hid them well… My bad; sorry. I'm still new to this thing." I pointed out.

"Jeez Max. cut her some slack." Iggy said looking above him exactally where Max was flying.

"No, don't take up for me Iggy, she's right. Lets just head back to the hide out and hope no cameras or other people saw that." I said.

Shortly after, we were at the cave, heading to the back, where the entrance was. We fell down the trap door and onto the slide. The boys went straight to the game room, and for some reason, Gazzy slowly followed with a bit of a sad expression on his face. Max didn't notice that though. Angel and Nudge went to my room and played with some of my nail polishes. Which left me and Max standing in the living room. "So this doesn't happen again, I need to teach you to fold your wings in right. Got it?" Max said to me with her hands on her hip.

"Got it." I replied. And the lessons began.


	11. Getting Back Home

**Chapter 11:**

**As I was getting ready to deliver the final blow on my father, he started coughing. Loudly. I blinked a few times and took a step back. I began to realize that I was too aggressive for my own taste. To see what I've done.. I had broken both of my fathers legs, his nose… so much blood… I felt a small squeeze on my wrist and I just about jumped three feet in the air.**

"**Ryna! What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay outside!" I yelled at my scared and very confused cousin.**

"**S-Sorry… We… We should go… I hear noises.." Ryna said with a shaky voice.**

"**Okay. Sure. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said calming myself down. I went over to her and touched her shoulder. She looked at me with scared eyes and nodded, and we headed out the door. Leaving my crippled father to wallow in pain.**

**With covered noses, we ran out of the building and dodged the remaining white coats in the area. Once we were far enough away from the lab, I stopped so we could catch our breath. Well I was fine, but Ryna looked like she was going to pass out. She huffed and sat on the ground, legs crossed. She then slumped her shoulders and tears began to fall from her face. I went to her and pulled out a filling snack bar, I was sure she was hungry. (**_**sorta forgot that was in my pocket, ha whoops)**_**. She ate it, slowly, savoring every bite; as if she was never going to eat again. **

"**Listen Ryna," I began, "I'm going to take you back to your Mom and Dad, I'm sure they miss you a lot." **

"**Mom… and…. Dad?" Ryna asked quietly.**

"**Yes, they're the people who take care of you, watch over you, and love you." I told her, wishing that was completely true.**

"**But… how… can anyone love me now?… I have _wings_.." She sunk her head again and covered her eyes. Now sitting next to her, I hugged her tight. **

"**Sweetheart. Just because you have wings now, doesn't mean that no one will love you. I love you, and I have wings too. And I still have people who love me. So your mom and dad will love you too." I explained to her and smiled. **

"**You really think they would take me back?" She asked me.**

"**Absolutely. Why wouldn't they? You're an incredible little girl." I said and ruffled her hair. Ryna sniffled and wiped her eyes, then stood. **

"**Now where are we going?" She asked. **

"**Well. I think we should figure out where we are first." I said.**

"**Okay." She said, and smiled. **

**Soon, after it took awhile to get up and off the ground, we were soaring in the air. It was a nice day out and the sun was shining down on us. Just for fun, and relief of stress, I flipped a few times and did an air-cannon ball; which scared Ryna. She also relaxed a bit after awhile, and spun around a few times. We both sighed in unison and laughed. It was good to feel so relaxed again. For now at least. **

**Once we reached a city, I realized that Ryna looked like she needed some new clothes.**

**We walked around until we found an outlet mall, I tucked Ryna's wings in and we went inside. **

"**Skye… These people are looking at me funny.." Ryna said taking my hand and getting closer. **

"**It's okay sweetie. You just look a tad…Dirty, but I'll clean you up right away. Kay?" I asked her wondering if that was harsh. She nodded and looked at the floor, as we continued to walk. **

**Once we were inside a kid's clothing store, Ryna seemed a little nervous. I guess she didn't remember what it was like shopping. **

"**Hey Ryna. How 'bout this shirt? It's cute." I told her. It was a light blue v-neck, it had black lacing designs, and pink beads. She shrugged. I held the shirt up to her and said, "Aww! It looks cute on you." She smiled lightly.**

**After that, she loosened up a bit and picked out a few more shirts and two pairs of jeans. I bought them and we headed out of the store. **

"**Where are we going now Skye?" Ryna asked as she munched on a Antie Ann's pretzel. **

"**In there." I pointed to a fancy looking hotel that was across the street from the mall. **

**As we entered the revolving doors of the hotel, a doorman asked us, "Pardon me ladies, but we do not allow riff-raff in this hotel."**

"**Uh, first of all. We're not 'riff-raff', okay? We're with our family. We just got a little dirty and need a shower." I said politely.**

"**Might I ask who your family is?" Asked the doorman.**

"**The… Johnson family."**

"**Ohh yes, The Johnson's. They mentioned that their daughters would be coming along and asked for their own rooms. Although I don't remember them being so young." Said the doorman, looking us over.**

"**Well, we are… sooo…mind giving us room keys?" I asked.**

"**Of course." Said the doorman politely and went up to the check in station and gave us our key and room number.**

"**Thanks." I said then took the key and went to the elevator, with Ryna following. **

**Once we were on our floor, Ryna finally asked me, "Hey…This isn't our… **_**hotel**_** room is it?" I put my finger to my mouth, indicating for her to be quiet about it. **

**The room was huge! It had two king sized beds, a big beautiful bathroom, and a really big flat screen HD TV! I could live here. Ryna was also surprised, and giddy? Wow. Shocker. **

"**Okay Ryna, go on into the bathroom and take a shower and wash your hair. I'll lay out your clothes when your ready." I told her. She was hesitant, but she went in. After awhile, I heard the water running. I sat on a chair near the phone, wondering if I should call Lyric. I was sure she was worried about me. I dialed our number, and there was no answer. I dialed again. No answer. Weird. **

**Ryna finished in another five minutes and was dressed when she got out of the bathroom. I tied her hair back into a high ponytail and put a blue clip in it. **

**We then went downstairs to the café to have some free lunch. Ryna was unsure what to get so I ordered some chicken fingers for her and I ordered some lasagna, because I was a little home sick. Lyric loved her some lasagna. **

**Our food came a little while later, and boy was the food delish! Ha. I hadn't really noticed at first the uppity people here, dressed in suits and fancy dresses. Looking at Ryna and I curiously as we devoured our food. I stopped eating for a second, I heard something in the lobby. **

"_**What do you mean you're the Johnson daughters? They're already here." **_**Said the doorman, I think.**

"_**Well we have proof that we are! Get me your manager!" **_**A female voice bellowed.**

_**Uh-oh. **_**I thought. I caught a waiter's attention and called him to our table. "Uhm.. Sir, what state is this?" I asked sweetly. **

"**Colorado ma'am I -" The waiter was cut off by two security guards coming our way, looking hostile. Time to book it. "Thanks so much! Ryna! Let's go!" I stood up quickly and grabbed her arm and took off. The guards chased us into the kitchen, causing chaos everywhere. The kitchen was only so big, so I had to improvise. I whipped a large skillet from the stove and hit the closet guard in the face, hard. He fell to the floor and I challenged the next guy to come closer, he tried, and got hit. Jeez, people never learn. **

"**Skye over here!" Ryna was waving me over to the back door. **

"**Wait stop them!" Yelled the guy with a manager's badge. Before he knew it, I was at the door, saluting them a good-bye, smiling wickedly. **

**We were up in the air in a matter of seconds. I laughed after about a minute later. Ryna just looked at me. "I'm sorry. **

**I know you're not used to all of this. But hey on the plus side, you're almost home." I said, remembering that her parents lived not far from here. About 15 miles. "Okay… Hey Skye…" Ryna said, almost inaudible. She began to fall. "Ryna!" I screeched and dived after her. Before I could catch her. I heard a helicopter close. **_**Just my luck, we need to get out of here fast! To Ryna's house. To Ryna's house…**_** I repeated in my head. Once I caught her, I gasped and closed my eyes.**

**I opened my eyes and we were in a room. A child's room it looked like. With various posters and a twin-size canopy bed. Ryna was still knocked out so I put her on the bed. I had a feeling this was her house. Now it was time to prowl. **

**Just then, someone came busting into the room. I immediately got into a fighting stance, hiding Ryna behind me; just out of instinct. **

"**Who're you?" Asked a seemingly familiar face, looking very hostile and startled. **

"**Depends. Are you Mr. Patrick Logan?" I asked sternly.**

"…**Yes…" The man hesitated to answer. I stood down.**

"**Hi. I don't know if you remember me but… I'm Skylar Dolling." I told him slowly. **

"**Daughter of Donna and Damian Dolling?" Mr. Logan asked surprised. I nodded slowly. Suddenly, another familiar face arrived in the room. A slender woman, about 5'6'', with Ryna's jet black long hair. **

"**Hey honey, look who popped up in… Ryna's old room. Its Skye." Mr. Logan told his wife Lindsay, from what I recall. **

"**Skye? Skylar Dolling? Oh hello sweetheart! I haven't seen you in ages! So much has happened in the past few years.." Mrs. Logan asked.**

"**What are you doing here anyway? And you know we have a front door." Mr. Logan mentioned, changing the subject.**

"**Hi Mrs. Logan.. Sorry.. But I brought you someone you might've missed.." I said, moving out of the way so they could see Ryna's unconscious body laying on the bed. I then heard loud gasps. **

"**Is that…..Ryna?" Mr. Logan asked as he walked toward the bed. Mrs. Logan followed behind, both looking petrified.**

"**She's alive. She just passed out on the way here…" I told them. Mr. Logan went over and stood right in front of the bed, the way Ryna was facing. He stroked Ryna's cheek slowly, and her body shivered. **

"**Pat.. It's our baby…She's finally home…I missed her so much..!" Mrs. Logan began to sob, she fell to her knees, and put her head on the blankets. **

"**I have some news that you really need to know… Ryna was kidnapped, and when she was kidnapped she was tested on. With that, she was injected with Avian DNA and now has seven foot wings… She also has amnesia and doesn't remember who you are. Although I don't think that it would take long for her to regain her memories." I told them. Mrs. Logan stopped crying, and stood slowly. The both of them looked at me like I was some alien getting ready to slaughter them. **

"**So you're telling me that Ryna has wings now?… Itex has been doing many experiments with Avian DNA recently… But why on my daughter?..." Mr. Logan was thinking aloud. **

"…**My father kind of….hated you guys… he wanted revenge. And a new test subject. So he chose Ryna…I'm so sorry. But I guarantee you, I WILL take him down. He will never hurt anyone else." I said.**

"**Will she be ok? What can we do? Can her wings be surgically removed?" Mrs. Logan asked sadly.**

"**She'll be fine, I think she just got a little lightheaded on the flight here. All you can do is love her, get her memories back, and feed her a lot. We have HUGE appetites. And no, at least I don't think so. Her wings are gorgeous. And she loves to fly.." I told them. **

"**Wait so are you telling us that you have wings to?" Mr. Logan asked. I stepped over to a larger part of the room, stood up straight, and took a deep breath. I then let out my wings slowly, trying to avoid hitting anything. More gasps were heard. More in astonishment. I then rolled my neck, and pulled them back in. **

"**So its true… Unbelievable…So you can fly too?" Mr. Logan asked. **

"**Yes. Not as good as the others, but, I'm pretty okay, so is Ryna…she's had a really long…year. So she's going to need some serious rest." I explained. Mrs. Logan wiped her face and came over to me. "There's something you should know." She said.**


	12. More Trouble

Chapter 12:

Lyric's POV:

I was pretty good at flying now, thanks to Max. And I say that in a good way of course. It's been about a week since Skye left. Whatever she was doing was reckless, I'm sure. At the moment, it's night out and everyone is sleeping except for Gazzy and I. WE were in the game room playing the Wii, while Iggy was sprawled out on the floor, and Fang curled up in a ball on his bed. "So Gazzy, you've seemed a bit sad for the past couple of days. Everything okay?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled, but I could tell he was sad on the inside. "Oh.. I-I'm fine Lyric. Really. Why do you ask?" He responded. I looked back to the game and said "Never mind, just wondering hun." He yawned and smiled. "Well, I'm getting tired. G'night Lyric." He hugged me and hopped in Iggy's bed.

"Night Gazzy." I turned off the game and made my way to the living room where I fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Sitting up, I yawned and slowly made my way to the small kitchen. "Morning!" I heard a cheerful voice say. "Morning" I replied sleepily rubbing my eyes. When I looked up, I saw it was Iggy that was cooking. "No offense Ig, but… uh… how can you cook if you can't see?" I asked extremely confused. Angel walked in with her teddy bear Celeste, in hand. "Iggy's the best cook in the house. " She said cheerfully. Iggy finished cooking and yelled, " Hey, the rest of you guys get your lazy butts up and come and eat!" I laughed when Nudge came out with one side of all of her curls squished to her head and the other stuck straight out. Max, Fang, and Gazzy all came and got a plate. "If it isn't Queen Max." Iggy joked putting eggs, bacon, toast, and waffles on every one's plate. Max smirked and sat on the couch and ate. "So, what's on the agenda today?" Fang asked between bites while flipping his jet black hair out of his face. He looked at Max and gave one of his rare smile I like, never see. She smiled back and secretly grabbed Fang's hand. I knew that they were dating. Iggy made his way over and sat next to me. He smiled and I smiled back, remembering he couldn't see I said "I'm smiling Iggy" really quiet and soft.

We all sat around wondering what to do. I knew Max and The Flock weren't used to just sitting around. They had a mission and I'm sure Max was ready to get on with it.

"Can we go to the park? Or somewhere like in the woods?" Angel asked.

"Sure, why not. I replied and stood up. We all got dressed and flew into the sky. As we flew over a big area of woods, Max dove down. Naturally, we followed. "Well, how do you know?" Max yelled. I raised an eye-brow because I could have sworn she was talking to herself. "She's talking to The Voice." Iggy explained.

"_The Voice_?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has a small voice in her head. I know it sounds crazy, but it's real." He responded.

"I believe you." I said in a tone that lets him know that I'm smiling.

"Hey you guys, we should go over there." Max pointed to a thicket and we followed. When we were flying downward, Nudge was in front of Max and suddenly, she rammed into something head first, almost as if she hit an invisible wall. It was weird because it seemed like it was nothing there but forest. "Nudge! Are you okay?" Max yelled. Nudge sat up rubbing her head. She was sitting down on something… "Max! It's a building here! I can tell that there's something in here, because it's hollow! And I here voices inside!" Nudge yelled, still holding her head.

Everyone flew down to the ground. "Everybody feel around for a knob or something." Max ordered. Gazzy ran into a tree once. Iggy had his whole body up against the invisible wall, feeling around. "Got something!" He yelled. Iggy had a knob, it seemed, and he twisted it. "It's locked though." He announced.

"Do your thing Ig." Nudge said. Then Iggy pulled out a couple of trinkets and began to pick at the invisible lock. "Done, how long did it take?" He asked.

"Three seconds tops!" Gazzy said impressed. They both high-fived each other, without even coming close to missing. Then the door creaked open and we all took a step back and stood on guard. Fang opened the door all the way and said "Clear." We then crept in, looking around to make sure no one was coming. "Shh, be quiet, I hear foot steps." Iggy whispered and put up his hand for us to stop. "Hide!" He hissed, and we all forced ourselves into a nearby closet. From experience, we all didn't want to be in a small enclosed area with Gazzy. And from what Iggy told me, they all hated small enclosed spaces anyway. "Who ever it is ; is about to step in front of the door." Iggy whispered almost silent. I froze, not moving a muscle, not breathing, and keeping my eyes closed tight. All of a sudden, Fang pushed open the door and lunged on the mysterious person as if he were a cat pouncing on a mouse.

We all fell out of the closet and piled on top of each other. Afterwards, we quickly picked ourselves up to see Fang have a guy in about his early 20s in a head lock. "Who the hell are you and what is this place?" Fang yelled in question, his voice deep and serious. The man croaked out, "I am Roman, and this my friends…Is a trap." an eerie smirk crept across his face, and he reversed the head lock on Fang. Max lunged at him and was kicked in the face. Blood leaked through her nose and she was knocked into the door we came threw. The door flew open with Max landing outside. The Flock and I sprung into action, ready to kick some serious butt. Fang got out of his head lock and kneed Roman where it would hurt the most. He fell to his knees and when Fang saw he was down, he rushed to Max's side, but she was already up. "You good?" Fang asked.

"Just peachy." Max replied, sounding seriously pissed. We then ran outside and waited for Roman to return. When he finally got up, he stood in the doorway with an evil smile. He balled his fist and closed his eyes looking as if he was about to do something incredibly bad. Nudge ran up to him, attempting to round house kick him. Roman quickly caught her foot and flung her into a tree. Luckily she didn't hit her head again. She stood back up and we all began to run towards him, thinking we were all going to jump him to get this over with. But we were wrong.


	13. More Trouble part2

Chapter 12 (part 2)

Lyric's POV

Roman sprang into the air, he went so far that he looked like a small bird. Even with The Flock and my enhanced vision, he was still pretty small. When he returned to the ground, five others joined him. As they slowly turned around to face us, I gasped "He copied, or multiplied himself or something!"

"What? There's more than one?" Iggy asked a bit astonished.

"Got that right." Roman budded in and sprang into action, each of his "other halves" joining in. One raced towards me with super speed and punched me in the stomach so hard that I thought he broke a rib or two. I hunched over and was immediately slammed to the ground. He snickered in success but I quickly gripped his hair and flung him away from me.

While I was tussling with him, Fang was repeatedly punching what I thought was the original Roman, in the face. He was knocked out cold, with blood covering his face. Angel and Gazzy teamed up on another cloned Roman. Gazzy was being held by the wings, then Angel quickly kicked the clone in the gut, and hard. He fell to the ground but disappeared. The then re-appeared behind Angel and punched her in the face when she turned around. Angel shook it off and Gazzy came behind the clone and hit him in the head with a giant rock. Which made him fall helplessly to the ground.

Max on the other hand, was in a huge hand-to-hand combat with her duplicate of Roman. They were in an all out brawl!... Nudge handled her Roman very well, he seemed slow and dumb for some reason. It looked as if it was a game to Nudge. Iggy was doing well also, you wouldn't even think he was blind. Iggy was dodging almost every hit but was punched in the stomach. It didn't phase him so he flew up to the sky then dived back down on his clone of Roman. Roman then fell to his knees and didn't get back up.

I was still fighting with the super fast Roman, although I was growing tired. Iggy then came out of nowhere and kicked him where it would hurt the most. Roman fell to the ground, but as soon as he was getting back up; all the Roman's disappeared and returned to the original. Who was, to my surprise, fighting Max. He suddenly stopped fighting her and disappeared to the top of the camouflaged building. And to think, all this happened in only 10minutes. "Well done." He said in an agitated tone and began to clap his hands slowly.

"Who sent you here?" Max yelled. Roman stopped clapping and said: "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He gave and evil smile, then practically evaporated.

Everyone was either bleeding or bruised. "Report" Max ordered, covering her bloody nose with her shirt.

"Good." Gazzy and Iggy said in unison.

"Okey doke here" Nudge said, fixing her hair. Fang nodded and Angel gave a thumbs up. Max then put her hands on either sides of her hips and looked at me. "Well?" she said, "What about you Lyric, you good?" she questioned. A bit of a weak smile crept upon my face. "I'll be ok. I think a rib or two is broken. But I'm sure I can heal it." I said not one bit positive I can do it again.

"You sure?" Iggy asked.

"Yup, I'm sure." I tried to sound chipper.

"Well all right." Iggy shrugged.

"Up and away?" He asked.

"Yup, lets roll." Max said and we each did a running start and headed back to the house.

When we got there, Total rushed to the living room. "What in Heavens sake happened to you all? Where have you been? Why'd you leave without telling me? Angel, are you ok? He blurted out. Angel picked him up and softly stroked his ruffled black fur. "We went to the forest, got into a fight, I don't know, and I'm fine" She answered all his questions in one sentence and walked with him into Skye's room. Everyone else went off and did their own thing.

When it was just Iggy and me, I went and lay down on the couch, clutching my stomach. Iggy came and sat on the other end of the couch and put his hand on my leg. "You really don't sound so good… You sure you're okay?" he sounded worried when he asked. Since I wasn't used to feeling pain like this, I was fighting back the tears, refusing to cry. They all seen me cry twice now, and that was totally unacceptable. I couldn't believe I let that happen. "No, not at all but don't tell the others." I said in pain. He got up and kneeled on his knees in front of me, grabbing my hand. "Just heal yourself, then you'll be ok." He suggested. Worry filled his eyes.

"I don't even know how I healed you in the first place... but… I'll try." I said. I then lifted my shirt, just high enough for me to touch my ribs, and concentrated. Nothing happened. "Where does it hurt most? Here?" Iggy's slightly warm hands glided across my ribs and stopped in a certain spot. "It's bruised here, and your ribs are definitely broken. Just these two though." He gently touched the broken ribs and I flinched. Iggy grabbed my hands and gently sat them on my ribs. "Now try to do it." He said softly, and I concentrated again.

My hands began to glow a light purple as they did once before, and I felt my bones crack back into place. Feeling that made me bite my lip as hard as I could so I wouldn't make a scene, due to the pain. My hands then stopped glowing and I sat up. I had healed myself…Totally aweome!

I hugged Iggy tightly and gave him a kiss on his mouth. He blushed as well as I did. "Sorry.." I said embarrassed, but he kissed me back. He pulled away due to nearby footsteps. It was Fang. He raised an eyebrow. "Uhm.. Why isn't the T.V. on?" He asked, looking as if he was at a loss for words.

"Can't find the remote." I smiled.

"Lyric… It's right next to you." He walked over and picked it up. Iggy laughed nervously. "Well what do you know," Iggy joked, "Thanks Mr. Max kissy face." Iggy imitated a kissing face. Fang snorted and just turned around and walked away.

"Well that was nice." I said smiling at Iggy.

"Yeah. Sure was." He got on the couch, leaned back, and blushed. I smiled and turned on the T.V. _What a long day this turned out to be. Skye won't believe it._ I thought to myself.


End file.
